


i muse with the greatest affection

by thatswilde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, aged up AU, klance, rating will go up in future chapters, theyre still in space lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswilde/pseuds/thatswilde
Summary: On a foreign planet Keith and Lance find a flower with aphrodisiac properties
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	i muse with the greatest affection

**Author's Note:**

> idk how old they were in the actual show but in this fic keith and lance are both 18

~~~

_Like poor Falstaff, although I do not 'babble,' I think of green fields; I muse with the greatest affection on every flower I have know from my infancy - their shapes and colours are as new to me as if I had just created them with superhuman fancy._

~~~

"Ah fuck!"

The thing Lance hated most about going to new planets was the staggeringly different ecosystems: the animals were dangerous, the plants were downright weird and usually only semi edible and everything tried to hurt him. On one planet, mermaids kidnapped and brainwashed him, on Olkarion they had tree guns and slavery and now on the sentient terrain he was currently on, the plants were trying to trip and strangle him.

"Why haven't the roots fucked you up yet?" he whined to the red paladin walking next to him, "I've almost wiped out at least 5 times now!"

Keith rolled his eyes and waited with arms crossed for Lance to get up, "its not too far ahead you'll be fine. We just need to get whatever dangerous weapon Allura said they were storing and head right back. One he'd caught up Lance entwined their hands - that weren't holding their bayards - and began trekking across the field to the facility the weapon they were collecting was held. He pretended not to see Keith's blush as their hands made contact.

His and Keith's relationship was fairly new, if their perception of time in space was correct then they would have been dating for almost 4 months. In that time they'd been largely busy with fighting Zarkon and the Galra Empire's forces but they got enough time to explore each other and be teenage boys together. And sometimes, when they'd be watching a sunset whilst holding each other close on the castleship, it was easy to pretend that they weren't under immense pressure as a result of an intergalactic war; that when they had travelled together on different planets they were just on a bizzare, space vacation - not preparing for imminent conflict.

Lance was brought out of his head as he noticed how strange the flora surrounding them was becoming, they were more grotesque and beginning to tower over his companion. From the growls he heard in the distance he assumed the fauna had become similar. The further they walked, the darker it became as the canopy of leaves, branches and petals let in decreasing amounts of sunlight. Keith grabbed his arm as something akin to a deer sped across them and stared them down with its glowing eyes, its antlers were practically half the height of the rest of its body and - unless the light from his helmet was less reliable than he thought - its fur was a dark blue. The most distrurbing thing was the amount of illuminated eyes that stared back at them, it sent shivers down their spine and the couple were held in place by its gaze.

They didn't stay motionless for long though - in the middle of Lance's apparent staring competition with the dozen eyes challenging him, footsteps that faintly shook the ground scared the strange deer away. The gargantuan steps halted suddenly , branches and leaves rustled as the animal bent down and opened one Galra height sized eye to take the place of Lance's last competitor.

Unfortunately they didn't have time to determine the victor because as soon as the eye opened Keith had activated his bayard and was pulling his boyfriend along to sprint as far from whatever they had run into as possible.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" He chanted as he cleared a path for them with his sword. The further they ran into the forest the less light they saw and if they weren't in a state of petrified fear and panic they might've compared the progression of life in the forest to the ocean. Eventually the building they were supposed to reach came into sight and they both breathed out sighs of relief, not letting up their sprint until the couple had hurtled through the broken doors.

They both collapsed on the cool floor, panting heavily. Lance looked around and noticed how the structure seemed abandoned what with the broken door and lack of living beings if the dust covering most surfaces was any indication.

"You good?" He turned to Keith who was looking around.

"Yeah, let's look for the thing- weapon- whatever."

Lance nodded and activated his bayard, closely follwing Keith as they peeked into rooms in search of the weapon they needed to retrieve before it fell into the wrong hands. Each door they shoved open revealed an empty room - literally nothing, not even storage boxes or anything to indicate things had been here.

They were beginning to get frustrated and had tried to contact the castle but something was affecting the signal. Keith looked like he was about to give up and Lance was being no help as his boyfriend's pout rendered him useless. 

That was when Lance noticed a faint pink glow.

He looked around and followed it, pulling Keith along until they discovered a room with a single box inside it - the source of the purple luminosity. They approached it and Lance tentatively opened it to reveal-

"A flower? A single fucking flower?" He exclaimed in disbelief. How was this flower the supposed dangerous weapon they almost died in a forest for?

"What the quiznack..." Keith mumbled as he reached in and grabbed it. "Ah!"

"Why is there just a singlular flower in this entire building?" Lance continued complaning as Keith exclaimed, "What? What is it?!"

"Nothing, its fine the thorns pricked me." Bright pink liquid began to drip from Keith's hands where he had been pricked by the flowers' thorns. "What is this stuff?"

"Keith, stop messing around. We need to leave."

But Keith didn't hear what Lance was saying as his vision began to be tinged pink, he looked at Lance and saw little pink sparkles around him. As he stared at his boyfriend he felt those pink sparkles within him and the pain from the thorns was dull in the pink light.

"Keith?"

He looked up and felt pink fireworks exploding as he heard the most beautiful person say his name, Keith tucked the flower behind his ear and reached for Lance, hanging onto his arm and giggling.

"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> see if you can guess which shakespeare plays the chapter titles are from ;3


End file.
